


try, try, try

by steviesbucks



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Awesome Billy Kaplan, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Family Fluff, Gen, theyre both just awesome and lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Billy is learning how to use his magic for the first time and he's not going to give up.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Collection





	try, try, try

**Author's Note:**

> So, some stuff is being done! Me and lovely user [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) are doing a collection of drabbles as practise or as warm-ups that may eventually get turned into something more! I just wrote this because I adore Wanda and Billy and think the deserve to be awesome together!
> 
> Harri and I have made a collection where we’ll be posting our drabbles- feel free to check the whole collection out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) and leave kudos/a comment or hit me up on tumblr at docjemsimmons if you enjoy this!! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day <3

Billy closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. One of the bottles on the shelf had a red spark inside, but would grow when he touched it, his mother assured. He heard the rustling of the bottles, gentle clinking as they were moved around and shifted. 

“Go ahead, darling. Take your time.” 

Billy raised his hand, concentrating, listening as if he might hear the spark talking to him. His fingers hovered over each and every one and he didn’t feel a thing. He went again, whispering, calling out to the bottle- 

It shot into his hand. He did it. 


End file.
